


I wanna grow a dick and fuck you with my jealousy dick

by mathildia



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Aroused by Rape, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, Permanent Injury, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: I wanna lock you in a basement with soundproof walls
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Valencia Perez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I wanna grow a dick and fuck you with my jealousy dick

“How are you, babe?”

_How is she?_

_Fuck’s sake._

_How is she?_

Her head is fucking _pounding_.

Also, she’s on a very uncomfortable metal table sort of thing. _Strapped down_. Ankles, thighs, wrists down by her sides, strap around neck, even her forehead. She can’t turn her head. And she’s gagged. _She’s fucking gagged_. She grunts into it. Her jaw hurts. 

“Oops. Yeah. Hang on,” says Rebecca as she notices and unstraps the gag, peeling it out of Valencia’s mouth.

Valencia spits and splutters. She takes a big breath. 

“How are you, babe?” Rebecca says again. She’s leaning over the table. Her face swims in Valencia’s vision. 

_Rebecca?_

Panic pulses through Valencia. She’s surprised to hear herself able to say, “Please, Rebecca. What are you doing? Let me go.” Her voice sounds broken with terror. Her throat is so sore.

“Okay. Wow,” says Rebecca sharply, taking a step back. “Wow. Rude. If you don’t want to hang out with me, you don’t have to be so blunt about it.”

“What?” Valencia says, anger rising up under her fear. “Rebecca, I’m strapped to a table.” She looks around, moving her head the best she can under the forehead strap. Cement ceiling, grey walls. “In a basement.”

“Yeah. Well I thought it might be overkill, but I guess not if your gonna be like this.”

“Rebecca,” Valencia says sounding sharp, more annoyed. “I’ve peed myself.”

“I know. I wasn’t going to mention it. I can’t stand second hand embarrassment. It makes me cringe.” 

“ _Rebecca_. Please. What the fuck? What the fuck is going on?”

Rebecca takes another step back. If Valencia turns her head against the restraint she can just about see her. And she wants to see her. She doesn’t want to look away from her, somehow. Rebecca is right in the shaft of light that’s coming from…. _somewhere_. The lighting in this basement is so _dramatic_. 

“Shall I monologue?” Rebecca says with a twinkle in her eye. “I feel like I want to monologue.” She winks. “Okay, I’ll do it. Here we go…” and she takes a breath, and, “You know, I did think I wanted to kidnap you to get you out of the way, and so I could could comfort Josh while everyone searched for you. As the boyfriend, he’d inevitably be a suspect in your disappearance. How distressing for him. _Oh Josh, that’s terrible. I’ll comfort you. It’s so weird she’s just disappeared._ And we’d fight to clear his name. I’d defend him in court - so romantic - and we’d fall in love… But when I was dragging your unconscious body down the steps to this basement I’ve hired, I though, _hey, if that’s what I want, how come I didn’t just kill you and leave your body somewhere incriminating_ , and, LIGHTBULB.”

Rebecca is pointing to a spot above her head. “Lightbulb?” Valencia croaks in confusion.

“Yes. Lightbulb I realised my whole thing, obsessing over Josh… perhaps that was just me repressing my real feelings for the type of girls I imagined Josh would date.” She’s back by the table now. She caresses Valencia’s face. It feels gross but Valencia cant move away. “I like girls,” Rebecca says dreamily. “God, I mean women. Fuck. Women. Women like you, Valencia. I want you.”

_Oh fuck. What?_

But Valencia doesn’t say anything. And Rebecca is still talking. She’s walking around the table Valencia is strapped to, moving out of her limited field of vision as she says, “This table was very expensive. I bought from a website that sells, like, really weird stuff. I mean, it was either aimed at sex perverts or kidnappers, maybe both, when you think about it there’s probably a lot of cross over between those two markets.” Rebecca ducks down and grunts softly. There’s a metallic _clink_ and the lower part of the table swings open, it’s two halves moving apart, spreading Valencia’s legs as the table forms and inverted Y. “But it does this. See.” Rebecca says, positioning Valencia’s legs almost as wide as they will go. 

Which is very wide and she’s still, even here, in this revolting basement, proud of how open her hip joints are.

People underestimate yoga, Valencia thinks as Rebecca’s red sweaty faces looms back into her field of vision. “ Am I being clear?” she positively _chirps_. “Why would I buy a table like this unless, subconsciously, I wanted to fuck you? You see? You’re here because I want to fuck you.”

Valencia is still wearing the clothes she’d been wearing that afternoon when…What _had_ happened. How did she get here? She’s in yoga pants and bra top. She’d had a hoodie too, but she isn’t wearing that. Where was that? She hopes Rebecca hasn’t throw it away. that was her favourite Lululemon hoodie. She’d had to wait in line for that. 

Rebecca has her hands on the waistband of the yoga pants. She’s stroking Valencia’s bare skin there. Pushing the top of the pants down a little bit. Valencia squirms, shifting the few parts of her that aren’t strapped down tight.

“I’ve not been with a woman before,” Rebecca says, “but don’t worry. I googled it.” Warm fingers slide lower, almost past the tiny indent at bottom of Valencia’s taut belly. 

She tries to ignore them, inhaling sharply and giving Rebecca her most withering look. She may have been kidnapped and tied down and threatened with rape, but she’s still the hot girl in this situation. Its’ time to pull rank. She sneers, “You googled how to rape me?”

Rebecca’s laugh in response to that is high and thin, leaning over Valencia’s helpless body. Her eyes bug and her nostrils flare. 

Valencia has to swallow a wave of pure terror in order to say, “God, Rebecca, are you having _an episode?_ ”

Rebecca’s laughter fades away. Ducking, her lips are pressed to Valencia’s ear. She whispers. “Am I? Fucking always, bitch.”

Rebecca’s warm, damp breath, sliding inside Valencia, forcing its way into her body against her will, makes her nipples tighten. And the tongue that follows, wet and hot, laving over her ear, feels like it’s pressing along the seam of her cunt.

Valencia fails to suppress a gasp as Rebecca, now standing over her again, her voice, bright and more or less at it’s normal pitch - not that there is much normal about Rebecca in Valencia’s opinion -, is saying, “It wont be like that. I’ll be good. You might be surprised. I did have to scroll through a lot of pornography aimed at the male gaze to find out how to have sex with a woman, but then, well, did you know women who sleep with other women have more orgasms than straight women.”

“Yes,” says Valencia, weakly. “Yes I did know.” 

“It makes you wonder why we even bother with men. I mean, if they don’t even make us come, right, _right?_. Have you heard about the orgasm deficit?”

“Er, yes, I read a piece about it on Teen Vogue.”

“Yes. Thats the one I read. So don’t worry. I’m gonna make you come.”

“ _It’s still rape_.”

And at that, Rebecca looks _furious._ She ducks and picks up the ball gag from the basement floor. She dangles it in front of Valencia’s face. It is visibly filthy. “Okay, look, _bitch_. I really try and make it a rule not to listen to toxic people who make me feel bad about myself, so if you carry on like this, I will have to gag you again as an act of self care.”

Valencia swallows as she looks at the gag covered in dirt from the floor. She feels very vulnerable. “Please don’t,” she says. Her voice is soft and a little squeaky.

“Good.” Rebecca drops the gag and bends to kiss Valencia’s cheek. “Because I’m dying to hear you scream when you come for me.”

And Valencia just thinks, _Oh, oh god._ And Rebecca’s tongue is in her mouth.

The kiss takes Valencia by surprise. Rebecca’s tongue slips over hers. Rebecca moans into it, like, God, she wasn’t lying about wanting her, was she? Valencia can’t move her head. Can’t do anything. Rebecca climbs up onto the table, still kissing her. The metal creaks as Rebecca lifts her leg to straddle Valencia’s waist. Balancing above where the table splits, holding her legs open. Rebecca’s lips are soft and she tastes incredibly good. Her tongue moves lushly inside Valencia’s mouth.

She’s getting hot between her legs, so hot that when Rebecca’s lips are at her ear, breathing, “I’m gonna finger you okay? The article I read on Autostraddle said it was best to start with fingering.” Somehow, Valencia sounds like a lover as she murmurs back, “Okay.”

As Rebecca’s hand slides between Valencia’s forced open legs, back under the waistband of her yoga pants, she says smugly, “So you do consent.”

And that feels like ice water. But Rebecca’s hand is already pressing between her legs. She twists aways, or she would if she could - she can’t. She says, “No, no,” and then, “please. Don’t.”

But all Rebeccas says is, “Fuck. You’re really fucking wet.”

And she is. _Oh fuck._

Does she want this? She can’t want this. 

She can’t want Rebecca Bunch. She’s fat. 

Rebecca’s fingers slip teasingly, wonderfully, around her clit. Rebecca is biting at her jaw and nuzzling her neck. Rebecca is saying, “God, you really fucking want it, don’t you, bitch?” Valencia realises she is fucking moaning and stops. Rebecca sighs, “Oh yeah. Fuck yeah.” A finger, two inside her, thumb on her clit. 

Valencia tries again, “No, please, no. Please stop.”

“But you’re clit is fucking into it,” Rebecca says softly, almost a coo. “Don’t deny yourself. Female pleasure isn’t an afterthought.”

“No, no,” Valencia sobs, but she knows Rebecca isn’t going to stop and she knows if Rebecca doesn’t stop she’s going to come. She rolls her hips, tries to shift her spread legs, feels the sickening way Rebecca’s fingers just slip into her. She’s so fucking open. So wet and ready. So helpless and desperate and…

_Oh fuck no._

She tries to hold off. She really tries. But then Rebecca smacks a hand over her mouth and snarls, “Come for me, bitch, come on.” And Valencia just can’t help but obey - it feels so hot, so good - she comes so fucking hard she feels like her cunt turns inside out.

* * *

Rebecca is standing, looking at her, licking her wet fingers. “You taste good,” she says, withdrawing a finger and biting her lower lip. “Pineapple.”

“Rebecca,” Valencia croaks, damn her throat is sore. “Rebecca please let me go.”

Rebecca gives her a patronising smile. “Now _that_ is just internalised biphobia. We are not just gals being pals, Valencia. I can’t just,” she makes air quotes, “ _let you go._ It would be comphet.”

“Rebecca.”

But Rebecca is inspecting her own damp hand, saying, “You know, that did take a while. My fingers are kinda crampy.”

Valencia doesn’t say anything, although Rebecca is looking at her like she expects something, so eventually Valencia says, “Sorry.”

“Were you holding back?” Rebecca cocks her head.

“What?”

“Were you holding back, trying not to come? Making me work harder. Because when I finger _myself_ I come a lot quicker than that. I think you were fucking with me, holding back, trying to make me feel bad about myself, like, that you weren’t really into it because I’m too fat or something.”

Again Valencia doesn’t say anything. She twitches in the restraints. She doesn’t like where this is going. Likes it less when Rebecca picks up that filthy gag from from the floor and shoves it back in her mouth. She does it so fast, Valencia doesn’t even have a chance to protest before she’s spluttering on the gritty dirt that covers it. She grunts and Rebecca says, “Oh, like you had anything worth saying you vacuous bitch. You know full well you’re only good for looking at.”

Rebecca steps back and says, “So, I’m going to punish you for that. You hurt my finger with your selfish bullshit. I’m going to repay the compliment.”

She turns away and picks up something Valencia can’t see. When she can, when Rebecca and what she’s holding are back in her field of vision, Valencia howls wildly into the gag. She jerks and jolts in the restraints even though she knows they are metal, metal bolted to metal, and struggling is pointless. 

Rebecca is holding a pair of bolt cutters. 

“No,” Valencia screams into the gag, “No, no.” She pulls at the restraints on her wrists and ankles so hard it hurts. Another “No,” comes out, a spluttery mess of a sound. Leaking around the gag with her saliva.”

“Now you want to talk to me,” Rebecca says as she slides Valencia’s little finger into jaws of the bolt cutters. 

“ _No. NO_ ” Valencia screams, ripping her already sore throat. But the more she screams the happier Rebecca seems to be.

She’s grinning, wide and red. “Maybe in the future, you’ll be supportive of other women,” Rebecca says. She snaps the bolt cutters shut. Valencia hears the soft sound of her finger hitting the floor before she feels the pain, but when she does, it hits her like a red wave of agony, engulfing her whole arm, wildfire.

Distantly she hears Rebecca saying, “I’m going to come back later. We both need some space to cool down.” And then, those lips at her ear again. Rebecca smells like sweat. “I know it’s too soon, but fuck it. I think I might be falling in love with you, Valencia.”

* * *

Valencia floats. She thinks about walking down the street after teaching a class. Rebecca calling her across the street asking for help getting something into the back of a van. And now she thinks of it, it was this metal table. 

Fuck. Not only did she fall for helping to get something into the back of a van - well why wouldn’t she? It was Rebecca - not only that, but also she helped load the fucking evil device she is strapped to. 

_Also, didn’t Rebecca say she bought this online? How come she was picking it up in a van?_

God her fucking finger hurts. Her lack of finger. It doesn’t feel like it’s gone though. It feels like it’s there and has been dipped in fucking acid. She can’t turn her head. She can’t see her hand. If it wasn’t for the pain, she’d wonder if Rebecca had actually done that it.

But it has, this is real and Rebecca Bunch is fucking psychotic.

Is she going to kill her?

No. She specifically said. She isn’t. She isn’t because she wants to fuck her.

She is _falling in love_ with her.

No wait. Don’t get distracted by that. Think about escape. If Rebecca doesn’t kill her, she’ll be found eventually. People will be missing her. Rebecca isn’t going to kill her. She was abducted from a busy street. She’ll be found.

Right?

* * *

At some point Rebecca comes in and takes off the gag. She loosens the strap around Valencia’s waist, pulls and then _slices_ off her yoga pants and underwear. Valencia makes a sobbing noise and then remembers she shouldn’t, she should co-operate, but Rebecca doesn’t try and touch her, and instead and slides a bed pan under her, muttering something about how well designed the bondage table is. The whole process is mortifying. But then it’s over.

Although she is now naked from the waist down, with her legs still spread open on the Y of the table. She tries not to think about it.

After she’s cleaned up Rebecca says,”This guy hit on me at the store today, so I said, buddy, I gotta girlfriend. He looked at me with new found respect. Then asked me for a threesome.”

Valencia can’t remember how to work her mouth. Her throat is so dry it feels like it’s cracking. 

Rebecca is drinking from a bottle of Fiji water. It has condensation on it. The basement is warm and stuffy. That bottle has been chilled. Valencia can’t look away from it. 

Rebecca says, “Do you want to do a threesome with a grocery store clerk?”

Valencia’s mind tumbles over itself. _What?_. “No,” she croaks. Then, “Water.”

Rebecca smiles. “No. You’re right. We’re still in our love bubble, aren’t we? Threesomes can come later.” She gasps with a realisation. “Oh my god, we should have a threesome with Josh.”

Rebecca takes another drink. Valencia gazes at the bottle, the water inside it. She sees the way Rebecca’s throat moves as she swallows. A small dribble of the water misses her mouth and slips down her chin. Valencia wants that water so much she could cry.

“Please,” Valencia rasps again. “Please, water.”

But Rebecca isn’t listening. “Next time I see Josh…. He’s really worried about you, by the way, I ran into him earlier. Apparently it’s too early for a missing persons. But anyway, next time I see him, I’ll mention I have a girlfriend and see how he reacts.”

“Please.” Again. “Water.” Again.

“I suppose it will be complicated when he finds out we’re together. I hope he reacts okay.” Rebecca drains the water and tosses the bottle on the floor. Valencia makes a sobbing noise and Rebecca bounces over to the table and climbs up onto in. “Hey, baby.” She puts her mouth on Valencia’s mouth and Valencia groans with pleasure to feel Rebecca’s wet lips on her dry ones. Rebecca laughs into her mouth, “ _Oh_. Did you miss me? I love you too.”

This time, when Rebecca’s hands slide into her, Valencia tries to get into it. For the sake of her remaining fingers. Rebecca’s mouth does feel good. Cold and wet. Rebecca’s hands glide over her tits. It feels good and she looks up at Rebecca and thinks, _Rebecca’s changed her clothes_. She’d been wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and now she’s wearing different, tighter sweatpants and a tank top. The tank is low cut. Her tits look amazing. Her tits are amazing.

Valencia says, “Your tits look great in that tank.”

“Oh,” says Rebecca, glancing down at herself. “ _Thank you_. That means a lot from you.” And she slides a finger into Valencia’s cunt, rubs right over her G-spot. And Valencia _keens_

_And_ she is wet. Soaking wet. She doesn’t know how she can be wet when her mouth is so dry, but her cunt is _drooling_. She feels so hot, and, fuck it, fucking _juicy_ between her legs and can’t remember ever feeling like this for being touched by anyone else. Her cunt feels like it’s trying to suck Rebecca’s fingers into itself. God she wants it deeper. 

“Fuck,” Rebecca breathes. “Always so ready for it. If I’d known you wanted me like this…” She trails off into a breathy, “ _God_.” And Valencia, helpless, lets herself like it. 

She has to. Rebecca will hurt her otherwise.

She has to.

Rebecca’s fingers slide over Valencia’s clit, the movements are soft and fast and _right_. It’s really good. She shifts, trying to get closer, trying to rub herself on Rebecca’s fingers. Rebecca kisses her face and then kisses her again. Her mouth is still nice and cold and wet. Fuck Valencia is so thirsty. 

She moans, soft, as if she’s hoping Rebecca won’t hear, “Spit…, spit on me. Spit in my mouth.”

Rebecca smiles like she embarrassed. Like she’s just been told a dirty joke. So there’s no question if she heard. She says, semi-shocked, “You filthy bitch.” Her expression turns quizzical. “Is that something you ever ask Josh to do?”

“No,” Valencia gasps on an inhale. _It’s because she’s thirsty. God, she’s thirsty._ “Just you. I want you to. Please. Spit in my mouth.” And, as a demonstration of what she wants she opens her mouth wide.

Rebecca’s fingers are moving, gliding over and around her clit. And, god, it’s sweet. _Is there a sweeter feeling?_ She flexes her wrists in the metal straps and looks at Rebecca, eyes and mouth wide. 

Rebecca looks at her.

“Please,” Valencia says, awkward, with her mouth still open.

Rebecca pauses, unsure another moment and then does it, does spit in Valencia’s mouth. A little wet drop where she’s so dry and desperate. Her aching throat twitches for want of it. She moans. 

Around Rebecca’s fingers, her cunt spasms greedily.

“Slut,” Rebecca breathes. “Jesus. I never expected you to be like…” Her last words vanish into a greedy kiss. Tongue slipping in, tongue sliding over her tongue, as Rebecca pants and groans. The kiss is good and long, they both moan into it. Valencia feels like her cunt is melting. Below her waist she’s just helpless liquid, she is a great sopping sea, bottomless. Impossible to fill, like her cunt is so wide and wet and open she could fuck the world.

Or Rebecca. Rebecca who has three fingers in her now, fucking her with a savage twisting rhythm. “God,” Rebecca moans, “I wish I could grow a dick and make you fucking scream on it.” She drops a nip of a kiss on Valencia’s chin. 

“Don’t, don’t need it,” Valencia pants, squirming on those finger. 

“You don’t need my huge fantasy dick?”

“It’s huge?”

“Of course it’s huge.”

“Don’t, don’t need it.”

“Why not?”

“Gonna, gonna come on your fingers” 

And she fucking is. She doesn’t even have to make herself do it. “Fuck, fuck. I’m so close. Spit on me. Spit on me and tell you what you think of me. Make it nasty.”

This time Rebecca doesn’t pause, she make a soft sound like a laugh and says, “Okay. You arrogant fucking bitch. I hate you.” And spits on her face.

Valencia squirms. “Again. Again.”

“Fuck you, Valencia, you vacuous anorexic whore,” Rebecca says, and spits again and this time, the words or the spitting, or perhaps both, make Valencia scream and clench hard on Rebecca’s three fingers and come white and hard.

* * *

She opens her eyes to Rebecca stroking her face. There’s no sign of the bolt cutters, but she looks stern and she’s saying, “I suppose it’s to be expected but you know, you’re very selfish in bed.” A pause, “or, I suppose, on table. Valencia, I always make sure you get off, but you haven’t satisfied me once. I thought this was meant to better than sex with men.”

“I’m sorry.” Valencia looks up into Rebecca’s eyes. “Do you want me to finger you next?”

“I’d have to untie you,” Rebecca says thoughtfully “And neither of us want that, do we?” She kisses Valencia on the temple. “I love how free with both are with our kinks. It’s so healthy that we communicate and get out needs met. Anyway, I have something else in mind. This table, has a few features I’ve not shown you yet.”

“Oh,” is all Valencia manages to say to that, as Rebecca climbs off her onto the floor and starts making adjustments to something behind Valencia’s head. The table lowers smoothly, like it has an expensive pneumatic mechanism.

And then her head is just below Rebecca’s groin and she can just about see Rebecca pulling off her sweatpants before she takes a small step closer, straddles Valencia’s head and her cunt is right _there_. An inch or two above Valencia’s face. Musky and sour smelling, but Valencia’s mouth is still grittily dry and she finds herself shivering with how much she wants it. 

God the idea of pushing her tongue into Rebecca’s cunt, licking her, making her come like this.

“Please,” she whispers up at Rebecca’s thighs and there’s the soft sound of the mechanism again and the table rises, just enough that Valencia’s whole word is Rebecca’s hot fucking cunt. 

She moans as she licks it, and hears an answering echo moan from Rebecca. 

She licks again, lets her tongue slide up and down through delicious musk and salt. Her own pussy pulses. 

After a few more licks Rebecca is writhing and moaning. Grinding on Valencia’s mouth. Her clit is huge, poking out eagerly, desperate. God there is something so sexy about how needy Rebecca is. Even down to her eager fucking clit, pressing forward, trying to please. Valencia circles it with her tongue and Rebecca’s thighs shake around her ears. 

“Fuck,” Rebecca moans and she leans forward and puts her hands on Valencia’s tits. Over the bra top that is the only thing Valencia is still wearing. Her thumbs brush over Valencia’s nipples and feel like fucking sparks, like flashes before her eyes and, fuck, she’s close again, she’s going to come again just from Rebecca’s hands on her tits.

She does, she does and as she does, she feels Rebecca come too. A yell, a salt wave flooding her mouth and then, confusingly a crash. A great crash and a shout and, “Police.”

* * *

Noise.

Other shouts, she can’t hear, she can’t see what what’s happening. She looks up to see Rebecca, wearing nothing but a tank top. She’s in handcuffs. An armed cop has hold of her. She looks at Valencia and says, “Tell them.”

“Tell them what?” 

Fuck she’s almost naked. She’s strapped down with her legs wide open. One of her fingers is _on the floor_. She’s not wearing make up.

“Tell them what?” echoes Rebecca. “Tell these biphobic, kinkphobic cops this is a consensual role play.”


End file.
